youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DaddyOFive
Michael Christopher Martin (born ), better known online as DaddyOFive, is a former American YouTuber known for his controversial 'prank' videos on his children. The channel reached significant discussion and controversy in 2017 after the extent of the abuse the children suffered - especially that experienced by Emma, Cody and to a lesser extent, Alex - was exposed by several high profile YouTubers. Controversy Mike and his wife usually made pranks on their children (Alex, Ryan, Jake, Cody and Emma) which a lot of people did not like as they noticed the abusive nature of them (including them fighting, screaming and cursing at the kids) in their prank videos, especially when people noticed they specifically targeted one of their children simply for the money and views, which led to them starting to get hated. A lot of people started to talk about this issue, and it got international attention in a lot of the media for a considerable amount of time. The issue was so bad that they went to court and lost custody of Cody and Emma, and their biological mother, Rose Hall, regained custody of them. All the videos on the DaddyOFive account are now removed except for an apology video. Return On July 7, 2017, DaddyOFive uploaded a video called "DaddyOFive channel UPDATE!!" saying thank you for all the "Love and Support" from his "fans" and also saying that the channel wasn't dead and will be returning soon. Farewell On September 14, 2017, MommyOFive uploaded a video titled "BIG NEWS ABOUT DaddyOFive!!" and they announced that they will no longer upload videos on the DaddyOFive channel. FamilyOFive They continued on to a new channel called FamilyOFive, where Mike made daily family vlogs, with his three children (Alex, Ryan, Jake; Cody and Emma have been taken out of Mike's custody) and his wife. Termination On July 18, 2018, DaddyOFive, along with FamilyOFive, were terminated, apparently due to the repeated display of child abuse, and violating the YouTube's Community Guideliness, which they have been known for 1 year before its termination. Attempted Comeback Despite their final termination, the Martins continue to post videos on their official website behind a monthly $5 subscription fee and continue streaming gaming videos on their Twitch channel. In November 2018, the Martins kids created a new YouTube channel called The Martin Boys with no parents. On January 8, 2019, Mike Martin was accused of allegedly uploading a video August 2018, featuring Cody and despite breaking a major probation rule, the Martins' supervised probation was reduced to probation before judgment. The Martins also deleted all of the videos on their website stating "In order to move on with the healing process from the 2017 events, we have AGREED WILLINGLY to remove our videos, from even this site. For the sake and well being of our family, Mike and I feel it is best that we take a long break from the public spotlight." 'This page was created by HanselElGato on March 10, 2017. ' Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015